L'avalanche des consciences, métaphore loufoque pour histoire avec not
by AliceMalefoy
Summary: En bref : Drago se met en tête de bien faire chier Potter, qui lui même n'est pas d'humeur. Mais à son plus grand malheur, il en verra de toutes les couleurs. [fic cadeau pour Noymare] OS


Jeudi 31 octobre 1995

« Alors, Potter, prêt à perdre contre moi samedi ? »

L'attitude méprisante de Malefoy et sa remarque cinglante ne furent reçues que par un regard noir de la part du Survivant. Déjà que le crapaud l'emmerdait sérieux, si ce petit blondinet arrogant s'y mettait, sa journée (et son année, car quand il est de mauvaise humeur, le pote Potty, c'est pour un bon moment) s'annonçait vraiment chiante.

« T'as perdu ta langue, Potty ?

- …

- Fallait pas rouler des pelles aux citrouilles décoratives…

- …

- Tu sais, si tu manques d'expérience, Potter, je suis sûr que ta petite belette s'en foutra, quand tu te la feras enfin.

- ... !

- Pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air-là, Potty. Je ne fais que défendre les pauvres citrouilles que tu as violemment agressées. »

Le regard noir dudit Potter ne fit que s'accentuer. Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ?... Ah, oui, Ron. Et sa baguette en saule. Pourrie. De merde. Raaaaaaaaah. Et son rhume aussi ! Putain de rhume à la con. Bon … son meilleur ami avait cru bien faire, sans doute.

Harry, en se réveillant, n'avait plus beaucoup de voix (MAIS il en avait, elle était juste enrouée, nuance). Ron a voulu l'aider : Fred et George lui avaient appris un nouveau sortilège qui pouvait soigner ce genre de problème. Cependant, Harry, lui, savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas se faire avoir : il se souvenait encore du premier sort de Ron, lorsqu'il avait voulu changer le pelage de Croûtard. Non, vraiment, les sortilèges des Jumeaux, très peu pour lui.

Mais bien sûr, c'tte bourrique de Ron l'a quand même fait. Vous savez, cette énooorme bêtise. De toute façon, même s'il n'avait pas connu les Jumeaux, Harry y aurait vu Strangulot sous roche, dès les premiers mots du sort :

« Pastèque, saumon et salsifis, que la gorge de mon ami … »

Ah oui, quand même. Et oui, quand même. Gred et Forge, toujours aussi inventifs après cinq ans, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils espéraient avoir leurs ASPICS cette année, quelle pitié.

Enfin… Harry leva les yeux au ciel en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin et reporta son attention sur le Serpentard honni en face de lui, qui, honnêtement, commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il clochait chez son Gryffith préféré.

Il lui tourna autour tel un niffleur autour d'un gallion et se mit soudain à éclater de rire. Potter avait vraiment une sale gueule, quand même ! Avec ce petit air énervé, son nez rougi et ses yeux pétillants d'impatience. Et ses cheveux ! Non, mais sérieusement, qu'espérait-il avec ses cheveux en bataille ? Avoir un peu de sexiness ? Pitoyable, pitoyable.

Drago s'arrêta devant lui, les yeux amusés. Oui, amusés. Pas sarcastiques, ni mesquins. Vraiment, le Rouge et Or l'amusait sérieusement. D'habitude, il était chiant, il rétorquait toujours, était vilain avec lui. Bon, lui aussi était vilain. Même carrément méchant. Mais c'était Potter, il savait qu'il plaisantait. Non ? Remarque, lui non plus n'en était pas convaincu. M'enfin là, il était carrément tordant.

« Un Gryffon muet, c'est reposant ! »

Il vit les yeux (magnifiques, au passage) de son ennemi se rétrécir et son sourire s'agrandit, devenant moqueur. Il était content d'être passé par ce couloir, oui, vraiment. Même s'il se demandait pourquoi Potter se barrait pas, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas lancé d'Impedimenta, non merci. Ce n'était pas son genre (héhé).

Sans doute l'esprit Gryffondorien qui se vexe pour un rien et qui refuse de se laisser marcher dessus sans se battre. Quoiqu'il ne se défendait pas vachement beaucoup quand même. Drago eut une moue désappointée. Finalement, c'était mieux quand Potter rétorquait.

« Bon, Potty-chou, je m'ennuie, là !

- …

- Allez, j'sais pas, fais un truc, casse moi la gueule, casse TOI la gueule, danse ou fait le piquet, mais là je me fais franchement chier et j'aime pas me faire franchement chier tout seul, d'habitude t'es toujours là pour me faire chier à la place.

- …

- Sérieux, Potty, t'es plus drôle… »

Il fit une moue boudeuse. Sans savoir pourquoi, ça l'embêtait sérieux que son choupinet d'amour de Potter ne puisse plus lui parler. Enfin l'insulter. Enfin interagir avec lui quoi. Aaah, voilà que son interlocuteur s'agitait. Bizarrement, d'ailleurs. Ah, il lui montrait sa gorge…

« T'as quoi dans la gorge ? Un dragon ? Ah non, un Ronflak ! Non ? Euh… ça crache du feu ! Pas du feu ? Mais quoi alors ? Bon sang Potter mais tu sais vraiment pas mimer hein ! »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette… conversation. Il était vraiment con, ce blond. Pourquoi tenait-il à le faire chier aujourd'hui ? Bon, la question exacte était : pourquoi est-ce que lui ne se barrait pas ? Eh bien, le Serpentard était vraiment ridicule, en fait. À essayer de deviner ce qu'il voulait dire.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait bien se marrer, té.

« Ah, tu vas faire une phrase. Oui ? Ok, arrête de hocher la tête comme ça, t'as l'air d'un con. Et stop, lève plus les yeux au ciel. Non. BREF. Ta phrase ? Alors … "Je", ouais jusque-là, ça va. "Mange"… Tu manges ? Non, là tu ne manges pas Potter. Ah, au passé ! Ok, donc tu mangeais … Euh… C'est un truc rond… Ah non, c'est pas rond, c'est arrondi. Genre, circulaire ? Non ? Allongé. Ok, c'est allongé et… dur ? Pourquoi dur ? Passons. Long, visiblement. Atta, quoi ? C'est à moi, c'est ça ? Ok. Donc tu as mangé mon truc long, dur et allongé… Putain Potter mais t'es dégueulasse ! Espèce de sale pervers ! »

Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. La tête du blondinet qui comprenait qu'on se foutait de sa gueule n'avait vraiment pas de prix. Il sentit ses côtes le faire souffrir et dût se tenir le ventre. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard du blond, vexé et légèrement horrifié. Cela redoubla son fou rire et il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour se calmer.

Minutes durant lesquelles Drago fulminait. Il n'en REVENAIT pas. Sérieux quoi. Quel être immonde. Et quelles images ! Non, vraiment, il l'écœurait ! Presque. Il fallait l'avouer, là, Potter était vraiment mignon, quand même. Sexiness absolue.

*Finalement, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent un certain charme…

- Non, Drake, Potter n'est pas charmant.

- Un peu quand même…

- Drake, tu n'es pas gay !

- Je suis pas gay, je dis simplement que Potter est bandant, là.

- Tu me désespères, Drago.

- Je t'emmerde, conscience.*

Pour votre gouverne, oui, cela arrivait souvent. Cet affrontement entre le jeune effronté et la conscience. Mais c'était toujours le jeune effronté qui gagnait, de toute façon. Niéhéhé. Et là, le jeune effronté avait décidé que Potter était canon quand il riait. C'était tout.

Les joues rougies, le fils de son père regarda Drago, les yeux émeraude pétillant de malice. Et ce qu'il vit dans le regard de son vis-à-vis ne lui plut qu'à demi. Enfin… Non, en réalité, ça lui plus considérablement, mais sa conscience prit le dessus et décida qu'il détestait la lueur de désir dans les yeux anthracite de son ennemi de toujours.

Alors il fit ce que chaque Gryffondor qui se respecte fait devant le danger (détectez l'ironie) : il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'en fût allé. Parti. Gone. Comme un couard. Honte à lui, sa maison allait le renier. Et elle aurait raison.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil devant cette attitude et esquissa un rictus. Ainsi, Potter avait peur, hein ? Son année s'annonçait diablement amusante. Et sa distraction favorite : le pote Potty, bien sûr (comme d'hab, en fait).

**.**

.

« Rooooon, j'ai un problème !

- T'as retrouvé ta voix Harry !

- Oui, Mme Pomfresh est fabuleuse, n'est-ce pas ? M'enfin. J'ai un souci, mec. J'me fais aguicher par…

- La moitié de Poudlard ? »

Le rouquin lui lança un sourire amusé. Bien sûr qu'il attirait l'attention sur lui, il devait y être habitué, maintenant, depuis 5 ans. Mais non, Môsieur tombait encore des nues quand de jolies filles venaient le voir pour lui déclarer leur flamme.

« C'est un garçon, cette fois, Ron. UN GARCON ! Un mec, un meeec, merde.

- Calme toi, Harry, ça arrive, ça aussi, tu sais ?

- Mais tu comprends paaaas… »

Harry commençait à trépigner sur place, comme un enfant ayant une envie pressante. Il n'osait pas le dire, vraiment. Surtout qu'il se sentait honteux parce que le problème majeur, c'était ce que _lui_ ressentait par rapport à cela.

« HARRY. Explique-toi, vieux, parce que là, tu ressemblerais presque à Trelawney, avec tes phrases énigmatiques, tu sais ?

- Merci du compliment, lui répondit d'une voix sèche le brun, mais il me semble quand même que je n'ai pas encore essayé de lire les lignes de ta main.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Mets bas !

- Qu… quoi ? Mets bas ?

- Bah… C'est pas une expression moldue ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Non, Ron, l'expression, c'est "accouche". BREF.

- Oui, donc ?

- Tout à l'heure j'étais en route pour l'infirmerie (merci qui ?) et je me suis retrouvé dans le même couloir que Malefoy.

- Ouh, dur.

- M'en parle pas, affreux personnage, cet homme-là. Et donc, cet idiot s'est mis en tête de m'embêter, puisque je n'avais plus de voix (merci qui, bis ?), et m'est venue une idée. Tu sais, le genre d'idée débile qui me prends parfois, genre, "aide ce pauvre Neville en pourchassant Malefoy sur ton balai alors que tu ne sais pas voler".

- Oui, je vois. Bien que cette fois, tu t'es retrouvé Attrapeur. Donc honnêtement, c'était pas si idiot que ça. Passons.

- Mmm. Donc je décide de lui faire deviner ce que je veux lui dire. Tu suis ?

- Si on passe l'incompréhensibilité de ta phrase, ouais, je suis. En gros, t'as joué au mime.

- EXACT ! Et donc je veux lui faire deviner un truc totalement débile, genre "J'ai mangé ton zizi hier soir".

- Tu es pathétique, Harry. Pathétique.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est pas l'histoire. Bon, quand il devine, FINALEMENT, ce que je veux lui dire, cet idiot fait une de ces têtes, t'aurais vu ça, c'était génial. Il avait l'air offusqué, et ses mignons petits yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et sa bouche, sérieux, t'aurais vu cette bouuuuche ! Il avait une moue boudeuse, adorable à souhait. C'était vraiment super drôle !

- Tu viens de dire que Malefoy, comme dans "Malefoy-le-gros-con-que-je-ne-supporte-pas-depuis -des-années", est mignon et adorable ?

- Non, j'ai pas dit ça. Si ? Merde. Bon, tu vois où est mon problème maintenant ?

- Euh … Il t'a fait avaler un philtre d'amour ? »

Le brun lui jeta un regard réprobateur. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être raide dingue de ce petit Serpentard débile et imbu de sa personne ? Non môsieur, il le trouvait juste beau. Et encore. Juste à son goût. Ce qui, en soi, était encore pire.

« Non, Ron, t'es bien gentil, mais je ne suis pas débile au point de boire quoique ce soit venant d'un Serpentard. Aussi mignon et adorable soit il !

- Lààà, tu viens de le redire, Harry !

- Je sais, j'ai fait exprès, Ron. Mais mon souci, c'est que …

- Je m'attends au pire, avec la tête que tu tires, là.

- Bah disons que j'ai _vaguement_ vu qu'il me regardait avec un truc dans les yeux proche du …

- Dégout ?

- Désir.

- …

- …

- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

- …

- HAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA !

- …

- T'as failli m'avoir Harry, potiron, vraiment, tu as un sacré sens de l'humour –hahahahaha. Malefoy, te désirant ! Si j'avais pas vu dans ton regard que tu … hahahahahaaaaha. Fiouuuu, tu es bien drôle aujourd'hui, mon pote !

- J'étais sérieux. À 100%.

- Oh. T'es dans la merde. »

Harry leva les yeux et les bras au ciel, dans un geste théâtral représentant parfaitement l'exclamation qui lui frappa le cerveau avec insistance "POURQUOI ?". Vraiment, quand on disait qu'il était maudit, on n'avait pas tort hein. Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi son meilleur ami, son confident, son frère, était en train de se marrer la gueule parce qu'il se faisait aguicher par un serpent blondinet ? Même une citrouille volante qui passait par la lui envoya un rictus moqueur.

« Je hais ma vie. »

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le fou rire du rouquin.

*Enflure. Faux-frère. SALE CUCURBITACAE !

- Tu es pathétique, Harry.

- JE SAAAAAAAAIS. Va te faire cuire un œuf de dragon, conscience !*

**.**

.

« Potter ! »

Oh nooon, il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Hors de question.

« Potter ! »

Rèèève, Malefoy de mes deux.

« Potter ! »

Rèèève, j'ai dit !

« Oy, Potter, arrête toi ! »

Bon, d'accord.

« Beh tu vois quand tu veux !

- Tu veux quoi Malefoy ?

- Ooooh, mon Potty-chou préféré a retrouvé sa voix !

- Et toi tu es toujours aussi niais, ô joie.

- Aaah, ta répartie commençait à me manquer.

- Pas la tienne !

- Potter, Potter, Potter. Nous savons tous deux que tu ne peux pas me résister.

- Je… Quoi ? Mais c'est totalement hors sujet !

- Pas tant que ça, Potter, pas tant que ça.

- Tu te fais un kiff avec mon nom, Malefoy ? À force de le répéter autant, tu risques de le dire en dormant, tu sais ?

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

Ok, là, il avait peur. Le regard que lui lançait Malefoy ne le rassurait pas du tout sur sa santé mentale. Ni sur ses actions. Et en plus, ce n'était qu'une expression, merde. Il n'avait pas à réagir comme ça, ce Malefoy débile. Non mais sérieux, à tous les coups, il avait fait exprès de tourner la conversation à son avantages à des fins diaboliques.

*Conscience, pourquoi il s'approche là ?

- Il veut t'embrasser, visiblement.

- Quoi ? Non, non ! Non ! J'ai pas envie moi !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne recules pas, Harry ?

- T'as raison je … Conscience, il y avait un mur derrière moi ! Je suis coincé maintenant !

- Oups, je-ne-le-savais-pas.

- Pardonne-moi, j'ai du mal à te croire. Perverse.

- Tais-toi et profite, il est bientôt là.

- Que… Mmmm.*

Hé hé hé, le petit pote Potter était à lui, maintenant. BOUAHAHAHAHAAAAH.

*Tu es diabolique, Drago.

- J'arrive toujours à mes fins, conscience, nuance.

- Oui, enfin, ça fait quand même deux ans que…

- Chuuut, conscience, c'est un secret, ça.*

« Malefoy, que… ? commença Harry, ayant finalement réussi à s'échapper de l'étreinte du blond (plutôt le blond l'ayant enfin relâché, parce que le Gryffith ne s'était pas vraiment défendu).

- Ferme-la, Potter. »

Ah, oui, c'était une façon comme une autre de répondre à la question "Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé". En le réembrassant. La logique des Serpentards, sans doute.

Mais ça, Potter ne s'en plaignait pas.

Et Drago ne grogna pas quand Harry décida de lui rendre son baiser. Ou plutôt si, il grogna. Mais la raison, seul lui la connaissait.

*C'est parce qu'il adore se faire embrasser par son petit pote Potter, té !

- CONSCIENCE !*


End file.
